


Dad?!?

by TerribleCreations



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reader Insert, Second person POV, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleCreations/pseuds/TerribleCreations
Summary: Just a little short based on a request. You and Eggsy have been dating for a long time, but he still hasn't met your parents. But that changes when you're invited to your cousin's for brunch





	Dad?!?

“Come on, Eggsy, you promised!”

Your boyfriend groaned from where he lay face-down in your bed. He hadn’t bothered to get dressed yet. And, as you had just said, he promised he would get up with you. 

Now, here you were, completely dressed and trying to have your boyfriend presentable before you needed to leave.

Which just so happened to be only half an hour.

“Babe, why do we have to go to this? It’s just brunch at your cousin’s house.”

You rolled your eyes and sat beside the man, pretending the sound of his morning voice didn’t warm your heart.

“We’ve been dating for three years and you’ve never met my parents.” You said with a sigh.

He didn’t respond and you found yourself looking down at your hands and frowning.

“Unless you don’t want to meet them because…” You shook the errant thought away, annoyed that the thought had even crossed your mind.

That caused your boyfriend to roll around, glancing up at you from hooded eyes. “Because of what?”

You waved your hand dismissively. “Nevermind it’s nothing. Just stupid stuff.”

He groaned as he sat up, taking your hands in his and causing you to meet his eyes. Gosh, his eyes were something else.

“Y/N, believe me, I love you more than anything. I just, I-- With the job, I’m worried they’ll make your folks a target. I’m already worried enough about you. And if anything happened to them because of me, I would never forgive myself.”

You couldn’t help but smirk. “Trust me, Eggs, my dad would wipe the floor with anyone’s ass.”

He chuckled, not yet knowing how true your words were. “Any tips for when I meet the old man?”

Oh this is going to be good, you thought to yourself.

“Well, first off, I wouldn’t go around and call him ‘old man.’” He nodded. “Also, you should be punctual and dressed well, even for a brunch.”

You purposely looked over at the time. 20 minutes.

“Alright, alright,” he rolled out of bed and you stood, smiling up at him as he brushed back his hair. He leaned down and pecked your lips.

“Now, hurry up. I don’t want to piss him or Mum off.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said as he walked to your bathroom to get ready.

(Time Skip)

Eggsy kept tugging at the collar of his shirt as you both got out of the Uber and walked up the steps to your cousin’s house. It was a quaint little place, just enough for the family of four. It would be a tight fit with you both along with your parents, and your uncle and aunt, but it would make do for the day.

You were the one who knocked, seeing as Eggsy’s mind seemed off in a faraway land. You knew better than to bring him to the present, knowing the reveal would do him over.

Your Mum answered, embracing you with a small squeal as soon as she realized it was you. You smiled, reminding her you had just seen her the weekend before.

“Yes,” she said. “But this is the first time in forever I’ve seen you so dressed up. And you brought the elusive boyfriend.” Her eyes trailed to Eggsy who stood behind you.

“A pleasure to meet you, Mrs Addington.” Eggsy said, stepping forward and shaking her hand.

“Likewise,” she said, winking at you to confirm her approval. “Please, come in. Your father is waiting with your uncle out on the patio.”

As she led you guys through the house, you couldn’t help but feel your heart rate increase as you hoped this would go off without a hitch.

“Hamish,” your mother called out. “Y/N is here… she brought her boyfriend.”

“Wait inside!” Your father called out, voice slightly panicked. “Jerry hit a beehive and the buggers are bloody everywhere!”

You giggled, nudging Eggsy whose brow was furrowed.

“You know, he kinda sounds like my boss--”

Just at that moment, your father walked around the corner, freezing when his eyes landed on Eggsy at your side.

“Galahad,” your father breathed out, fist clenched at his side.

“Merlin?”

“Hi Dad,” you said with a large smile as you walked up to the man, who wrapped his arms around you but kept his eyes on your boyfriend.

“Dad?!?”


End file.
